


Please Remember

by hopeduckling13



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: 6x21 speculation, Dark Curse, F/M, Mental Hospital, black fairy curse, post 6x20, post wedding, the Final Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 17:32:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10904145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopeduckling13/pseuds/hopeduckling13
Summary: The Black Fairy casted her curse and it interruppted Emma and Killian's wedding.The next morning Henry wakes up like nothing ever happened and soon figures out where his mom is. Can he and the rest of his family find a way to save Emma?[Captain Swan and Swan Believer]This is basically my speculation for 6x21/22 The Final Battle. I know this won't happen though...





	Please Remember

**Please Remember**

 

Henry Mills suddenly woke up in his room at Emma and Killian's house. The last thing he remembered was being at the wedding and the Black Fairy's curse interrupting it. He felt really bad for his mom then. He always just wanted her to be happy, but whenever she is some villain destroys it.

 

And there's no denying that Emma was happy yesterday. She had the brightest smile on her face, that Henry has ever seen. She was also singing while she danced with his stepfather. Henry had never heard his mother sing except for when she fought the Black Fairy. But that was different. She had to sing then. At the wedding it was out of true happiness.

 

Generally speaking Henry is very happy, that his mom met Killian and that she found her family. He doesn't really have regrets when it comes to fnding her all those years ago. He knows, that she will defeat the Black Fairy. She is the savior after all. A hero. And good always wins.

 

Then it hit Henry.

 

The Black Fairy had cursed them. He should probably get up and search the rest of his family instead of lying in bed and thinking about them. So he quickly threw on some clothes and headed downstairs.

 

When he was downstairs he was very surprised though. There was someone in their kitchen. Someone Henry doesn't know. He approached the middle aged woman and she was smiling at him. “Good morning, sweetie. Did you sleep well?”

 

Henry: “Who are you?”

 

Mara: “Henry, sweetie, are you okay? You're kidding right? I'm your mother.”

 

Henry: “No you're not. My mother is Emma Swan and my adoptive mother is Regina Mills.”

 

Mara: “No, Henry. I'm your adoptive mother. These two women haven't been in your life for five years. Your birth mother is crazy and in the mental hospital and I the other is in the prison of Boston because she poisoned you.”

 

Henry couldn't believe this. He had to find his family. His evil great-grandmother is probably planning something awful. She separated his mother from probably all her loved ones. Henry hopes, that he can find his grandparents and Hook. He'll do that now and after that he'll visit his mom to make sure she knows, that she's not crazy.

 

She probably knows that herself. The Black Fairy just wants everyone else to think Emma is crazy, so that no one would even attempt to help her our of the madhouse.

 

…

 

Henry is now at Granny's. He's been everywhere in town, searching for his family, but unluckily he hasn't found anyone. He's all alone here with his mom and she's in a mental hospital. He has to break her out somehow.

 

And to complicate his plans even more...everyone seems to have the same messed up memories as his 'adoptive mother'. Henry tried talking to several people...the dwarfs, Granny, Marco...but no one could help him. They all think his mom is crazy and the other one is so evil, that she tried to kill her own son. Also the Black Fairy seems to be the new mayor.

 

So Henry decides, that visiting his mom is the best plan for now.

 

As he arrives at the mental hospital of Storybrooke, that he didn't even now existed, he speak to this weird woman who used to work for his other mother under the hospital. The cleaning guy is here too. She gets his mom for him.

 

When he sees her he can't help but be relieved. He hugs her tight and they sit down to talk. That meeting isn't really successful though. His mom doesn't remember the past five years either. She doesn't remember their family. She thinks he's crazy once again.

 

 

_**The next day** _

 

Henry is once again back at the mental hospital. This time he's in his mom's room, which he might be able to use as his advantage. Here isn't any hospital personnel after all.

 

Emma looks surprised as he enters the room.

 

Emma: “Second day in a row, kid. You usually just visit me once a week or even less...”

 

Henry: “I just wanna spend time with you. I love you.”

 

Emma: “I love you too, kid, but you shouldn't even bring that book of yours. I'm finally making progress. You can't take that away from me. They might let me out soon. At least that's what Dr. Hopper said. Then I can finally be your mother.”

 

Henry: “You aren't making any progress, mom. There's nothing you should forget. My book is real. You used to believe in it too, but the Black Fairy made you forget the last five years.”

 

Emma: “Can you cut it with the book crap? Do you know what you sound like, Henry? It's...crazy. I thought you'd be over this by now. You aren't that small 10-year old anymore. Your obsession with this book nearly killed you...”

 

A few tears were streaming down her face and her voice broke long before that.

 

Henry can feel, that she wants to believe in him, but there's something holding her back. There are no walls in the way. Otherwise she wouldn't be vulnerable. Not even when just her son is around. So what the hell did the Black Fairy do to her? Henry needs to find out. But how?

 

Henry: “You have to believe me, mom. I know it's hard and it's a lot to ask someone to believe in, but every story in this book actually happened. You are in this book.”

 

He opened it and luckily there was still the bookmark in the page about his mom. She put it in there when Hook died. Henry knows, that she always used to look at it during the time. But only when she thought nobody was looking. She wasn't ready to admit just how much she missed him.

 

Henry showed the picture to Emma and for a second it seemed like she might reach out to touch Killian, but she didn't.

 

Henry: “That's you and Captain Hook. You were in love before the Black Fairy cast her curse. It was actually your wedding day when it happened. She knew how much it would hurt you to be separated from him shorty after marrying him.”

 

Emma shook her head slightly and looked up to Henry with more tears trapped in her eyes.

 

Emma: “Henry...I'm not in any book and I'm sure as hell not married to Captain Hook.”

 

Henry: “But you love each other!”

 

Emma: “No. We don't because firstly I don't do love and secondly he's not real.”

 

 

_**The next day...** _

 

Henry was back at the reception of the mental hospital. He's been there the past two days for as long as the visiting hours allowed it, trying to convince his mother, that fairytales are real. It didn't work out well both times, but he refuses to give up on her. You just don't give up on family. He knows, that the rest of his family is trying just as hard from wherever they are.

 

Henry: “So I hoped, that I could take my mom for a walk today. It's so nice weather and I thought it might be good for her progress to see, that there are no magical creatures or curses...”

 

All Henry could hope for is, that these people aren't walking lying detectors like his mom. Henry wasn't the greatest liar, but some things he could manage perfectly fine. Especially in these situations.

 

Nurse: “I think, that's alright. She's also been taking walks around the garden recently. It might be good indeed.”

 

 

So that's how Henry and Emma ended up on the rooftop, on which the wedding happened. Henry hoped it might jog her memory, but he was wrong, so he's once again trying to convince her by showing her his book.

 

When he thought he was finally going crazy because she seemed to be even more of a non-believer than during the first curse something amazing happened though.

 

A portal opened and it revealed their family. They have found them.

 

Emma: “What the hell was that?!”

 

Henry: “A portal. Magic. Our family is back. Your parents Snow White and Prince Charming, your husband Captain Hook and my other mother Regina...”

 

Emma: “So you're all crazy? Not just my son?”

 

Henry: “Do you have something to jog her memory? She doesn't remember the past 5 years.”

 

Regina: “Yeah. We know. We watched you guys through a mirror. So Captain Guyliner and Prince Uncharming climbed the beanstalk to find this...”

 

She held a true love magic baby little tree thing in her hand. Henry smiled.

 

Henry: “Dad, take it. You both have to hold it and then she should remember everything.”

 

He smiled with a shock on his face because of the nickname and then did as Henry said.

 

Pictures flashed before Emma's eyes... _The beanstalk. Killian turning his ship around for her. Neverland. Leaving him at the town line. Saving his life when Zelena almost killed him. Their time-travel adventure. Him trading his ship for her. Their first date. The first 'I Love You'...Basically everything, that ever happened between them._

 

When the flashes stopped Emma looked up at Killian and a big smile appears on her face.

 

Emma: “Killian?”  
  


He realizes, that she remembers him, which makes him smile just as much. A few seconds after he hugs her tight.

 

Killian: “Swan. Did you miss me?”

 

Emma: “No...”

 

As she starts that his face falls. He seems very disappointed and sad, but then Emma continues her sentence.

 

Emma: “...it's not Swan anymore. It's Jones now.”

 

That makes him chuckle and hug her again. During the hug he lifts her up the ground and that can symbolize her happiness. She feels like she's on top of the world and luckily this is only the beginning. They will defeat the Black Fairy after all since she lacks one of the most important things...LOVE.

 

This is their happy beginning. 

 


End file.
